The Chipmunk's Roar: Chapter 1: Simon's Inspiration and Failure
Chapter 1: Simon's Inspiration and Failure * This is a crossover with the Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Lion King characters. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their 90s cartoon version in this story. I only own the ideas to the story. "Alvin and the Chipmunks" All Rights Reserved go to Bagdasarian Productions, and "The Lion King" All Rights Reserved go to Disney. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first crossover.* It was a nice sunny day in Los Angeles California where Dave, a songwriter and his three sons lived. The son's names were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, already known by many people as their band name: "Alvin and the Chipmunks". Dave was currently writing a song for the boys, unaware of their own individual activities. Theodore was having a snack while watching a cartoon on TV with Alvin, and Simon was in in the basement working on yet another invention. The bespecticaled chipmunk was checking to make sure he had everything in place before running his first test of the new invention. The invention was a big, heavy circular object with many power cords connected to it, and then a scanner on the side that was also connected to the machine as well as Simon's computer. After double checking everything, Simon grabbed a picture of a lion cub character from one of his favorite movies that he had gotten of the internet, and placed it on the scanner. Once that was done, he began the experiment. What Simon was doing was different compared to his other science experiments. He had gotten the idea from Theodore actually, when they had been watching a movie with Alvin after dinner. Being the kind, funny, and curious brother that he was, Theodore had been talking to Simon and had said at one point 'It's too bad that characters on TV can't come into out into our world. If they could, that would be fun. We could be friends with them.' Those words had inspired Simon to try and do exactly that; a machine that could bring characters from TV to life in their own world. At first, Dave thought that was just Theodore being imaginative, and when Simon had decided to try attempting it, Dave had tried to reason with him, saying it was impossible. Normally, Simon would have agree, but then again, lots of things had happened in the world that were thought to have been impossible; the Titanic sinking when it was considered 'Unsinkable', man traveling to the moon and then back to Earth. If those events could happen, why not this one? Simon powered his machine up, waited for it to be ready, and then waited to see what happened. A bright light of white energy circled inside of the hole while the machine was going. After waiting several seconds however, a figure started to emerge, vanished, there was a slow beeping sound, and then the white light went out with a POOF! Simon stood speechless. He couldn't believe what he had happened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SIMBA! I was so close! So close! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Simon yelled in frustration, disappointed with the results. He had almost done it. He had almost achieved his goal. What could have gone wrong?